icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Keane
| birth_place = Winnipeg, MB, CAN | career_start = 1987 | career_end = 2010 | draft = Undrafted | played_for = Montreal Canadiens Colorado Avalanche New York Rangers Dallas Stars St. Louis Blues Vancouver Canucks Manitoba Moose }} Michael John Keane (born May 29, 1967) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey winger. Undrafted, Keane played over 1100 games in the National Hockey League from 1988 until 2004, and then played five seasons for his hometown Manitoba Moose of the American Hockey League until he retired in 2010. Keane is a 3-time Stanley Cup champion, having won with the Montreal Canadiens in 1993, Colorado Avalanche in 1996 and the Dallas Stars in 1999. He is one of only nine players in Stanley Cup history to win the Cup with three different teams. Playing career Keane began his junior hockey career in the Junior A Manitoba Junior Hockey League (MJHL) with the Winnipeg South Blues. He then joined the major junior ranks in the Western Hockey League (WHL) with the Moose Jaw Warriors. Undrafted out of junior, Keane signed as a free agent on the September 25, 1985, with the Montreal Canadiens and started his NHL career in 1988. He helped the Canadiens to a Stanley Cup championship in 1993, his fourth NHL season. He spent eight seasons in Montreal and was captain of the team from April 1995 to December 1995. Upon inheriting the team's captaincy from the departed Kirk Muller, Keane drew controversy in the French media after saying he did not believe it was necessary to speak French, since players on the team spoke predominantly English. After Kirk Muller was traded near the end of the 1994-95 season, Keane was named as the 23rd captain of the Montreal Canadiens. Keane was subject to media scrutiny after speaking to Mathias Brunet of La Presse (a French language newspaper). Keane declared that he had no intention of learning French.Patrick Roy, winning, nothing else, p.341, by Michel Roy, translated by Charles Phillips, 2008, John Wiley & Sons, Mississauga, ON, ISBN 978-0-470-15616-2 During the 1995–96 NHL season, Keane was traded along with Patrick Roy to the Colorado Avalanche in exchange for Jocelyn Thibault, Andrei Kovalenko and Martin Ručinský. He won his second Stanley Cup that season, helping the Avalanche defeat the Florida Panthers in four games in the Finals. Keane spent another season with the Avalanche, before becoming a free agent in the summer of 1997. He signed with the New York Rangers, where he played for half a season before being traded again to the Dallas Stars. Keane played in Dallas until 2000–01, helping the Stars win the Stanley Cup in 1999 and return to the finals the next year. He started the 2001–02 NHL season with the St. Louis Blues but finished that season back with Colorado. Keane stayed in Colorado until he left for the Vancouver Canucks at the start of the 2003–04 NHL season. Keane signed with his hometown team, the Manitoba Moose, for 2004–05 AHL season. Keane played 6 seasons for the Moose. He was named captain in 2005 and remained Manitoba's captain until July 20, 2010 when his contract was not renewed. Keane was also captain of the AHL All-Star Team Canada in 2007. Keane's number 12 jersey was retired February 12, 2011 when the Manitoba Moose took on the San Antonio Rampage at the MTS Centre. Keane's number is the only number retired in Manitoba Moose history. International play Keane competed for Team Canada at the 1987 World Junior Championships in Czechoslovakia. While playing for the gold medal against the Soviet Union, both teams were disqualified as a result of the infamous Punch-up in Piestany. Awards * Won a Stanley Cup in 1993, 1996 & 1999. Career statistics See also *List of NHL players with 1000 games played References External links * * * * Category:Born in 1967 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Moose Jaw Warriors alumni Category:New York Rangers players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Winnipeg Warriors alumni